battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Golf Ball and Tennis Ball
This page lists the interactions between Golf Ball and Tennis Ball. Throughout the series, Golf Ball and Tennis Ball maintain a friendship. Golf Ball usually pursues her own ideas and ventures, while Tennis Ball aids and abets. Early in the series, characters such as Coiny would suggest and tease the two that they had a romantic relationship, but as the series passed its first episode, any allusions to such an idea quickly disappeared. However, the concept resurfaced in "Don't Dig Straight Down", when Tennis Ball thought that Golf Ball was flirting with him while iance was attempting to escape the lava. They have a lot in common. They're both sports balls, don't have any arms, and are very intelligent. Episodes showing a friendship In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", Tennis Ball, Needle, and Leafy choose Golf Ball to be on their team. Golf Ball agrees with Tennis Ball's idea to have Flower on their team. Coiny claims that they are in love, but Golf Ball says she likes Tennis Ball in a platonic way. He is shocked when Snowball pushes Golf Ball off a cliff. In "Barriers and Pitfalls", they spend the entire episode running the course together. In "Sweet Tooth", Tennis Ball shows his rice cake to Golf Ball. In "Bridge Crossing", when Snowball threw Golf Ball down the gorge, along with knocking Needle, Ice Cube, and Leafy off the bridge, Tennis Ball comments that it was uncalled for. In "Puzzling Mysteries", Tennis Ball says that fixing the puzzle should be easy to Golf Ball. Golf Ball agrees since there are only nine pieces. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare", Tennis Ball chose Golf Ball for his team, saying that they are a duo. In "Crybaby!", they work together to get their tub filled with tears. When Golf Ball manages to shed a single tear, they "low five" with their legs. In "Half a Loaf is Better Than None", Tennis Ball cheers for Golf Ball in the bread loaf contest, even though she was doing a terrible job. In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", Tennis Ball tells Golf Ball one team should have the original contestants and the other should have the newbies. Golf Ball gets an uneasy expression on her face as he talks for some reason. In "Get Digging", Tennis Ball says that he's the co-manager, while Golf Ball is the manager of the team. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", when Golf Ball gets poisoned, Tennis Ball seems rather amused by the fact that she looks like a miniature version of him. In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", when everybody is recovering everybody with the HPRC, Tennis Ball chose to recover Golf Ball. In "Get in the Van", Golf Ball and Tennis Ball agree that W.O.A.H. Bunch needs to stop stealing their team members. Tennis Ball then promises to never switch. In "Welcome Back", they go to the science museum of Yoyle City. Tennis Ball knows Golf Ball so well that her wanting to leave the science museum for no apparent reason surprises him. They both later meet up with Coiny and Pin, discuss with them over how the wall teleporter works, and who should get to be freed first. In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Tennis Ball helps Golf Ball find Leafy. When Tennis Ball actually spots Leafy, he tries to tell Golf Ball but she keeps interrupting him, saying she's busy looking for Leafy. Golf Ball lets Tennis Ball help her manage the team. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Golf Ball demands that Tennis Ball does something when the team decides to make 8-Ball the new team leader. Tennis Ball claims he tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen. In "Fortunate Ben", Golf Ball asks Tennis Ball how the steering is going for their plane, Tennis Ball tells her there is no steering and that they are just on a paper plane. In "Four Goes Too Far", Golf Ball and Tennis Ball shift their eyebrows at each other over the fact that Four became a factor of Zero. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Tennis Ball and Golf Ball shift their eyebrows at each other again. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Golf Ball asks Tennis Ball what the first thing he took from the science museum was in order to see if he is the impostor on their team. Tennis Ball answers wall teleporter, but it doesn't get him off the hook since several other characters knew about the wall teleporter as well. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Tennis Ball asks Golf Ball how they are supposed to know what X's treasure is if they can't read X's mind. Golf Ball asks "What makes you think we can't read X's mind?" and pulls out an MMR. Tennis Ball seems to already know what it is based on his expression. Golf Ball says that Tennis Ball will be the one to read X's mind and Tennis Ball simply says he'll do what she says. When Tennis Ball is able to read X's mind, Tennis Ball explains that X's treasure are emeralds underground and the coordinates to find them, Golf Ball replies "Great work, TB!" Later when Golf Ball refuses to tell Basketball the team's plan due to her not being trustworthy, Basketball asks Tennis Ball to ask Golf Ball what the plan is. Tennis Ball does so and Golf Ball instantly answers him, showing she trusts Tennis Ball. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", when Golf Ball asks Tennis Ball if it's getting hot around them, Tennis Ball starts to nervously stutter as he thought Golf Ball was hitting on him. Neutral interactions In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Golf Ball orders Tennis Ball to send Pencil to the incinerator. Tennis Ball follows through with what she said, but said "Fine" in a very bored manner. Episodes suggesting a conflict In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", when Golf Ball attempts to tell her team her plan, Tennis Ball, along with the rest of the team, ignores her. In "Lofty", Tennis Ball and Golf Ball argue about a ball-shaped cloud. In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", Golf Ball angrily asks Tennis Ball if he wants Dream Island when Tennis Ball asks if they are going to far with chasing Leafy. Tennis Ball, slightly irritated, says he does want Dream Island. In "It's a Monster", when Tennis Ball uses Fahrenheit, Golf Ball angrily tells him not to ever use it over Celsius. Tennis Ball sadly says okay. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset" and "Today's Very Special Episode", Tennis Ball was obeying 8-Ball instead of Golf Ball, which doesn't connect, as Tennis Ball said in "Lick Your Way to Freedom" that he had opposed 8-Ball's takeover. In the latter episode, Tennis Ball would try to prevent Golf Ball from drawing their Four make-over. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", when Tennis Ball tries to aim for X's mind with the MMR, Golf Ball tells Tennis Ball not to disrespect X since he is their host and repeatedly names off what Tennis Ball shouldn't be thinking about X, much to Tennis Ball's annoyance. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Tennis Ball is annoyed by Golf Ball obsessing over stopping the underground team from coming to the surface. When Basketball asks him if this is what Golf Ball does for fun, he sighs and says that it is. Gallery Ricecaketennisball.png|Tennis Ball and Golf Ball making some cake in "Sweet Tooth" TB_and_GB_tying_their_legs.gif|Tennis Ball and Golf ball tying their legs together Tennis_ball_and_Golfball.jpg Low Five!.png|Low Five! Dont_you_want_to_get_di.png Talking too close.png|Tennis Ball talking closely to Golf Ball Tennis Ball and Golf Ball in the science museum of Yoyle City.PNG|Tennis Ball and Golf Ball in the science museum of Yoyle City 2017-09-25 13_13_55-IDFB 1_ Welcome Back.png|Tennis Ball and Golf Ball on the street 3y7yt76sujhjkjuauueu47a.png|Tennis Ball and Golf Ball talking about the Wall Teleporter I'm trying to look for Leafy.PNG TBandGBABetterNameThanThem.png I_love_tbs_face._its_really_good.png L_E_N_N_Y.gif Tennisbol.png Golf bol.png Bandicam_2018-07-10_20-52-02-892.jpg 13-16.gif Screenshot_2019-07-21_at_12.27.53_PM.png Tb_and_gb_above_lava.png Screenshot_2019-09-04_at_11.11.58_PM.png Category:Multi-character relationships